List of techniques used by Vegito
This is a list of notable techniques used by Vegito which have appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the series. In his base form, Vegito is immensely powerful, surpassing the strength of even a Super Saiyan 3. As explained by Elder Kai, this can be attributed to Goku and Vegeta's rivalry making their fusion more complete, giving Vegito even more power than expected. In his Super Saiyan form, Vegito hardly exerts himself during battle, as seen when he dominates the fight against Super Buu. Vegito is generally acknowledged as the most powerful character in the Dragon Ball manga and Dragon Ball Z canonicity, possessing the enormous power of both Goku and Vegeta, multiplied by severalfolds. However, taking Z'''s successor, ''Dragon Ball GT, into consideration, Vegito is downsized by several characters, most notably the series' various villains, and above all, Gogeta's Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Techniques appearing in the manga and anime Energy-based attacks * Banshee Blast - Vegito reaches out with his right hand, body hunched over somewhat with all five of his fingers pointed at his opponent. In Dragon Ball fashion, he calls out the name of this attack while charging up five small yellow orbs of energy, one at the tip of each finger on his right hand. After doing so, he launches the potent orbs at his opponent. As Super Buu had sent a wave of Kamikaze Ghosts, Vegito used this attack to destroy them before they could do any amount of damage. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, this technique is called the Scatter Finger Beam. * Big Bang Attack - This special type of Big Bang mixed with a Kamehameha is much different from Gogeta's special. Vegito extends his left arm towards his target, and stiffens all his fingers upwards. He then begins to power up, firing a powerful, bright laser beam, that instead of coming crashing down like a meteor, fires straight towards the target, inflicting very painful damage. It has the straight beam feature like Goku's Kamehameha, the aim of both, and the power of the Big Bang Attack. * [[Final Kamehameha|Final Kamehameha]] - This is one of or perhaps even the strongest attack that Vegito performs on Super Buu. This attack is a combination blend of the Final Flash attack and the Kamehameha. Vegito puts both of his hands in front of him, combines the vast amount of energy of the Final Flash attack and the Kamehameha into a compact bright white sphere with a bluish glow and is surrounded by a blue aura and occasional streaks of blue electricity. The ball itself is about the size of Vegito himself. Vegito fires off the ball, which creates a gigantic explosion on contact and leaves a huge cloud of smoke behind. The charge up and hand positions are a bit different in the video games, where Vegito charges it like a Final Flash and fires it like the Kamehameha. Vegito uses this powerful technique to blow off Super Buu's left arm, small parts of his right arm antenna, both of his legs, and batter up the rest of his body quite a bit. * Kamehameha - This is a much more powerful version of Goku's Kamehameha. Vegito's Kamehameha glows much more brightly than anyone else's and is not blue, but instead yellow or golden like Vegeta's Final Flash. Its ability to outclass standard Kamehameha waves is a testament to the immense power Vegito harbors over Goku and other users of the technique. While it is unclear whether this is just due to the increased level of energy or a change in the nature of the blast, this superheated version of the Kamehameha incinerates anything it touches, whereas Goku's only blasts it away. * Spirit Cannon - Very similar to Spirit Sword, except the energy doesn't fan out like a sword. Vegito points towards his target, while preparing for the attack. It charges up, and then blasts whatever the target was. Vegito did perform this attack on Buu, but he managed to regenerate. It has a slightly different effect in the ''Budokai'' video game series, with Vegito extending his hand towards the enemy, becoming surrounded by yellow energy and releasing a powerful yellow energy blast, instead of a constant beam of energy. * Spirit Sword - A blade created from pure, condensed ki around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Vegito's will. The cutting power of the blade cannot truly be measured very accurately, but using the attacks upon Super Buu as a gauge, it seems that this sword has incredible strength. Because this sword is created by a single usage of ki, and can continue to be used without dying out like a projectile, this could be considered one of Vegito's most devastating attacks. In the manga, he is never seen dealing significant damage to Super Buu, but instead toys with him, taunting him while he is still sticking the sword into Super Buu. This move is available to Vegito in several video games, like the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi series, where it is called the Spirit Sword and Beam Sword Slash, respectively. In the video game Supersonic Warriors 2, Goku and Vegeta have a team attack which allows them to become Vegito momentarily, who then uses this attack, labeled Super Bajit Sword, on the enemy. Movement techniques * Flight- The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Afterimage Technique - This technique is a short burst of exceedingly high speeds, moving much faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Transformations * Super Saiyan Techniques appearing in video games ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Special techniques * Afterimage Strike * Beam Sword Slash * [[Final Kamehameha|Final Kamehameha]] * Finish Sign * Hi-Tension * Big Bang Attack * Scatter Finger Beam * [[Super Kamehameha|Super Kamehameha]] * Final Dragon Fist (only super saiyan 3) Rushing techniques * Auto-Counter * Auto-Heavy Counter * Ground Slash * Heavy Finish * ''Kiai'' Cannon * Lift Strike * Rolling Hammer * [[Rush Ki Wave|Rush Ki Wave]] Signature techniques * Dragon Smash * Lightning Attack * Step-In Ground Slash * [[Step-In Ki Wave|Step-In Ki Wave]] * Step-In Lift Strike * Step-In Sway * Sway Heavy * Vanishing attack Combination techniques * Delta Storm * Dragon Tornado * ''Kiai'' Cannon Smash * Rolling Hurricane * Rush Finish * Rush In * Rush In Attack * Final Dragon Fist (only super saiyan 3) From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Techniques